1. Technical Field
One or more exemplary embodiments are directed to a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses include two electrodes and an organic emission layer between the two electrodes. Excitons can form in the organic emission layer from combinations of electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode, and the excitons can emit energy in the form of light.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of pixels that include organic light-emitting diodes, which are self-emitting devices. Each pixel includes a plurality of thin film transistors and one or more capacitors for driving the organic light-emitting diode. A thin film transistor has a property in that the thin film transistor generates a driving current as well as an off current.